We Live Together in a Lonely World
by OfMirthandTears
Summary: Assorted fluff & angst Remus/Tonks drabbles. Each chapter is rated separately.


A/N: Don't own Potter or the dweebs that are Remus and Tonks.

Drabbles and fluff galore.

* * *

Cracks of late morning sunlight were just peaking through the thick curtains obscuring the windows when the sharp sound of an alarm broke the silence of the Lupin household. A second later, and someone was bolting out of the bed, fumbling in the darkness of the bedroom for the alarm.

The bedcovers shifted. "Dora, can you please turn that off?"

"Sorry, sorry!" The wailing alarm was shut off abruptly. "Shit, love, I'm sorry." A wand tip lit up and Dora's still-sleepy face was illuminated. Her pink hair was still in the bun she had shoved it into the night before. "How are you feeling?"

The blue duvet twitched. "A bit low, if I had to put a word to it," a man's voice murmured weakly.

"Figured as much." Dora planted a kiss on her husband pale fore-head. "You need anything? Pancakes, water, fire whisky…?" She trailed off, looking unsure.

Remus' head emerged from the mound of blankets and his gaze fixated on her. His face was white, making every scar stand out nearly blood-red and dark purple bruises shadowed his eyes.

Dora read his face and gave herself a mental slap. "You don't like to eat, right." She bobbed her head. "Not after - " Remus disappeared back under the bedcovers and pillows. "Right. I'll just go get you some painkillers, eh?"

They had been married less than a month, and this was Dora's first moon as Remus' wife. His _wife_. And he was her husband. Merlin, she would never get tired of saying that, Dora thought happily as she bounded down the stairs. This wasn't her first post-moon with Remus. She had tended to him numerous times when he was living at Grimmauld Place and in the months after Sirius' death. But…now, she was his _wife_. It was her duty to take care of her husband. Just as he took care of her. And Merlin knew he took care of her.

-SMASH-

Dora had to bit down on her tongue to resist from swearing when her elbow caught the cloak-rack and it all came crashing down. She stared at it for a moment, then to her wand, upstairs next to the bed. And then she left the robes in a heap next to the door and made her way into the kitchen.

Their house was by no means large and grand. Dora had got it cheap from a friend who owed her a favour. It was a small place in northern Scotland ; just a cottage, tucked away in a pretty forest, well-away from the prying eyes of muggles and the Ministry. And the kitchen was no exception. Light brown cupboards that probably needed to be replaced lined the walls and the counters were the same pale beige. The floor was a rich chocolate color, worn with years of scuffs and scraps.

They kept the potions in the closet near the back door. Dora searched it quickly, before withdrawing two vials. She was careful to mind the corners of the room on her way out, pointedly ignored the heap of robes in the door way and had to remind herself not to skip as she headed back up to the bedroom.

Remus was in the exact same position that she had left him in. Fetal position under the covers, head half under his pillow, blankets up to his chin. Only difference now was that he was sweating. Dora delicately set the vials down on their dresser and cast a quick, but fond, look at the picture on it. It was of them on their wedding day, taken by her mother. Andromeda didn't necessarily…_approve_ of her marriage, but even she had to agree that the couple had never looked happier. Picture-Dora giggled and leaned back into the arms of Picture-Remus, who pecked the witch firmly on the cheek. The werewolf's eyes glittered with joy.

"Here you go, darling," Dora whispered, pulling down the bedcovers. Remus' thin frame was drenched in sweat, pooling in the sheets around him in dark spots.

"I'm o-okay," Remus muttered when Dora "tsk-d."

"Right, and I'm a goblin." The pink-haired witch grabbed her wand.

Remus grunted, but nevertheless remained still when Dora began to dry the bed.

"Open your mouth," Dora commanded when Remus was settling back into the sheets. The werewolf obliged, albeit a bit weakly, and Dora tipped both potions down his throat. Remus' breath rattled and he winced.

"Tho-those might taste just as bad as Wolfsbane," Remus said shakily.

Dora flopped down next to him in the bed. "Doubt it. I've had those things, and judgin' by the face you make every month, they're not _nearly_ as bad." She flung an arm over his chest and burrowed her face into the crook of his neck. Remus' warm breath brushed against her forehead.

"Don't you need to be at your mother's?"

"She can wait," Dora shrugged. "You, love, are much more important."

"Ah, well. . . " Remus's voice trailed off. "I'm glad you think so."

Dora craned her neck to look at her husband. His eyes were drifting shut and a sleepy smile tugged the corner of his mouth. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"I love you, Remus."

"I love you, too, Nymphadora."

She sat up abruptly. "Remus Lupin, I do not care if you are recovering from a full moon! Do **not** call me Nymphadora!"

A deep laughed welled up in Remus' chest and burst from him loudly. His hands were clapped over his face and his chest was heaving. From around his fingers, amber eyes opened and considered her.

"Oh, but, Nymphadora, my darling."

He wrapped his arms around her and tucked her pink-haired head under his chin.

"I do love you, very much."

And with the morning sun peering in through curtains and kissing his silver-lined face, she believed him.

—-

Yeahhhhh for cliched endings. YeahhhH! :)


End file.
